


You're The Anchor That I Tied To My Brain

by TheWeepingMonk



Series: Scisaac Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Brief Journey Through An Alternate Season, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grief & Healing, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Alternating, Slow Build, Touching, also, boys talking about their feelings, dates that aren't called dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: Isaac stays in Beacon Hills, and things between him and Scott slowly start to shift into new territory.Or in which Isaac and Scott navigate their grief together, the deadpool happens differently, and Isaac finally gets his Mexican food–twice.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Scisaac Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737436
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadas/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on this: isaac & scott being each other’s anchors (whether it’s a wolf thing or not, their trust is very established) also: the way they always grab each other’s arm to ground each other, and are generally very close together all the time, i think they’d definitely be a ‘it’s ok let’s hug it out’ type. (green rating?) thank you for doing prompts :)" 
> 
> So I didn't mean to make this fluff AND angst initially, but, this prompt finally gave me an excuse to use a snippet of a fic I didn't know what to do with, anyways I hope you like this! Cos I might have gotten a little carried away lmao
> 
> Also, if you noticed I tagged this as an alt s4, which mostly means I changed whatever details I wanted to fit my purposes or just what I personally didn't like in s4

Isaac hears Scott step into his room, but he doesn't acknowledge him, just continues packing.

"You're really going to France?" Scott questions.

"I am."

"And there's nothing I can say to get you to change your mind?" 

Isaac pauses briefly. There is _one_ thing, but he doubts Scott would ever be selfish enough to ask him to stay here, in Beacon Hills, where everything just _hurts._

"No," Isaac lies, grabbing one of his shirts and stuffing it into his duffel.

Scott steps closer. "Even if I said that I needed you?"

Isaac huffs. "Needed me for what?"

"Not _for_ anything, but as a friend," Scott clarifies. "I'm kind of falling apart right now."

Isaac turns around at that, anger flaring in his belly. "And I'm _not?_ I just lost the girl that I was...that _you_ ..."

It feels _wrong_ to be angry at Scott with his kind eyes and patient expression, but Isaac is determined to push through. "I had to hear her tell you that she would always love you while she was dying in your arms. She didn't even _look_ at me and we were...we were _something!"_

Scott takes a step towards him, patient expression crumpling into something he doesn't want to see. "Isaac - "

"Just leave me alone, Scott!" Isaac snaps. 

Scott studies him a moment, then he nods slowly. "Okay. I'll leave you alone, but...just know that I don't want to lose you too."

And that's as close to asking Isaac to stay as Scott would ever dare. 

Scott leaves the room and Isaac sits on his bed, wiping at the hot tears blurring his vision. Every instinct is _screaming_ for him to run far away and never come back, but _Scott_ needs him, _Scott_ doesn't want him to leave and he can't just ignore that. 

Scott was the first person to care about him, to offer him genuine kindness and friendship outside of Erica and Boyd. How could he just ignore that his friend was hurting just as much, if not more, than himself? 

Isaac removes his hands from his face and stares at his bag for a long moment, thinking of Argent's offer versus Scott's unspoken one. He growls in frustration and forcefully shoves his bag off the bed, clothes spilling out and scattering over the floor. 

He can feel himself losing control, can feel his nails curving, and shifting into claws, can feel his skin pulling as his face transforms. He's angry and hurt, and conflicted by the options given to him, scared of the freedom he has - scared he might die in this town, or lose another person he cares about. Scared he'll leave and disappear into obscurity. 

The way he sees it, he has two options. 

He can run away to France with Argent, build a life for himself where no one knows him or his pathetic past and where he won't have reminders of his family or Allison or Erica or Boyd. He can start totally fresh. 

_Or_ he can stay here and grieve with Scott, continue to protect this town where danger seems to lurk around every corner and where the past can haunt him endlessly while trying not to get himself or his friends killed.

He can't deny the heavy sway towards leaving. 

_Coward_. The word springs to his mind unbidden, his father's voice ringing in his ears. _That's all you are. All you'll ever be. I'm glad your mother isn't here to see the scared little mouse that flinches at every little noise._

And then _, I don't want you to get hurt._

 _Because I trust you._ Trust. Something Isaac didn't think he could do anymore, but had placed in Scott. Scott who took his pain away, who pulled him back to himself, and who had his back consistently. 

And finally, _I don't want to lose you too._

He's torn between loyalty and grief, and suddenly he's so _angry_ because _how dare_ Scott put this on him, how dare he tell Isaac he didn't want to lose him instead of just asking him outright to stay. 

He decides then that if Scott wanted him to stay, he was going to have to have the balls to actually say it.

Isaac gets to his feet and charges into Scott's room, sees him sitting on the edge of his bed and - 

And Scott's _crying._

Isaac freezes in place, deflating when Scott wipes at his eyes and jumps to his feet. 

"What's wrong?" Scott asks, voice rough, eyes lit with concern. 

Isaac blinks once, then twice, then rapidly as tears start to leak out - his throat constricting uncomfortably as his anger changes shape. 

He throws himself at Scott, clinging on for dear life and making himself smaller. He feels something loosen in his chest as Scott hugs him back, one of Scott's hands settling on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. 

They both fall apart in each other's arms, and Isaac's decision is made right then: he'll stay in Beacon Hills. 

* * *

Scott stares up at the ceiling, all cried out, Isaac next to him. He hadn't expected Isaac to barge in on him crying or for them to grieve together, but he felt lighter than at the start of the day. He still didn't know if it changed anything in regards to Isaac staying but he hoped so. 

It would be selfish of him to ask Isaac to stay so he won't. After all he'd been through, Isaac deserved the freedom to choose for himself - even if Scott didn't think he could take his absence right now, even if he wanted his friend to stay with every fibre of his being. 

Scott sits up, looking over his shoulder at Isaac whose eyes are trained on the ceiling. "Mom left money for food if you're hungry."

Isaac nods, which doesn't tell him anything. 

"Want me to order some pizza?" 

Again, Isaac nods.

Scott stands up, and heads to his bathroom to collect himself first. He's barely in the doorway when Isaac whispers, "Scott?"

He looks back and finds Isaac's big blue eyes staring up at him. "I'll stay." 

Scott sags with relief, tension easing out of his shoulders. "Thank you," he tells him quietly. 

Isaac doesn't respond, his eyes lingering on Scott for a long moment before he goes back to staring at the ceiling. 

* * *

The first week is the worst. 

Argent took Allison's body to France so there isn't a proper funeral to say goodbye, but there _is_ a memorial at her locker and Isaac just barely manages not to destroy it.

If it had been made by Scott or even Lydia, he could bear walking past it, but it wasn't. It was something their classmates had made - the people who didn't know her or even so much as _speak_ to her and it makes him sick to see it–to see their false grief. 

None of them shared in the true mourning of Allison like her friends. They didn't share the silent and choking pain of it, or the urge to shut the world away. All they felt was the shock of being reminded of their own mortality, not the loss of someone they actually knew.

Isaac starts to simmer every time someone offers him or any of their friends their condolences. He hates it, and he hates these people pretending to know how he felt, how _any_ of them felt. 

But most of all, he hates this guilt gnawing at him from the inside asking him _why he was so weak, why he always had to be rescued_ , and blaming him for getting overpowered by the Oni because if he had been stronger then Allison would still be...

Isaac does his best not to ever finish that terrible thought. 

Scott's dad comes to check on him twice, but Scott insists he's fine, so he doesn't stick around long. Isaac only offers the older man a shrug both times when he silently looks to him for help. Scott never says anything in regards to how he feels about his dad, but he quietly clings to Isaac after his visits, and that's enough to keep Isaac from asking. 

**

Scott hates the shrine at Allison's locker, finding it hard to breathe every time he passes by it. He knows the people who made it did it out of respect, but it makes him sick–a constant reminder of his grief–of his failure. He wants to tear it down so he never has to see it or the half hearted messages to Allison ever again. 

He catches Isaac staring at it one day, and he quietly walks up, grabbing Isaac by the wrist and leading him away. They don't talk about it, but Isaac murmurs a _thank you_ as they make their way to class. 

And then, at lunch one day, Malia mentions her and Kira having to drag Lydia away from the shrine after she broke down crying, and Scott hates it even more, but he knows tearing it down wouldn't help.

Not yet. As much as it hurts to see, he prefers the shrine over the assembly the school wanted to hold about safety and responsibility when walking home at night that the Sheriff thankfully shot down. He doesn't think a lecture prompted by a lie would sit well with any of them. 

Scott sees the way Isaac tenses at the news, and puts his hand on his arm, hoping to stave off his anger. Isaac let's out a breath, and scoots just a little closer to him, eventually relaxing enough to eat again. 

Scott's dad comes by later that same day, and he just doesn't want to talk to him because for all he wants to forgive his dad and let him in–he was still a stranger, which made him cringe away. Right now, he needed someone to support him and hold him together, and that couldn't be his dad. 

So he clings to Isaac who knows him, and who knows at least a _fraction_ of what he felt for Allison, and who will let him just be. And he throws himself into his work at the animal clinic - both him and Isaac finding comfort in a German Shepherd named Gigi.

  
  


* * *

The second week is easier, but it still sucks. 

Stiles throws himself into becoming a sort of teacher for Malia about all things human, while Scott teaches her about control. Lydia keeps her distance, and Kira hovers, but doesn't intrude, allowing them to accept her friendship in snippets. 

As for him and Scott, well they don't talk much, but they linger around each other. They ride to school together on Scott's bike, walk each other to classes occasionally, sit by each other at lunch, and go to the clinic everyday after school. At home, they stay in the same room until bedtime, doing nothing at all really, and through it are these little touches of comfort exchanged and given freely. 

Sometimes, there are tears, and sniffling, but never for long–never long enough to break completely, just to relieve some of the pressure, and they're met with a gentle touch, or a tight hug. 

Melissa tries to get them to talk, and they take turns being the one to actually speak back. She hugs them and lets them know she's there if they ever need to talk, but doesn't press them, not yet.

Scott's dad comes around again to take him out for dinner, but he only comes back more dejected and in need of Isaac, who'd felt a little stir crazy without him - his control slipping as that _terrible thought_ tries to finish itself. 

As soon as he's settled next to Scott on the couch, a part of him yearns to make himself smaller, to sink into the protective cloak Scott's arms provided, but a part of him is convinced he doesn't deserve it - that it was selfish of him to want it when he couldn't even protect Allison when Scott needed him to the most. 

And the terrible thought presses on the edges of his mind harder, and he finds himself inching away from Scott only for the other boy to close the distance soon after. The terrible thought dissipates after awhile, Scott's hand resting on his arm, and he allows him to be selfish enough to take the small comfort. 

**

Helping Malia provides a nice distraction, and it even makes him feel good, but everyday he still finds himself drifting back to linger with Isaac–with where he's starting to become most comfortable. 

And maybe if they weren't grieving, spending so much time together would verge on annoying, but it feels like a breath of fresh air each time he sees him again. 

Sometimes Scott will catch Isaac on the verge of crying, or thinking too much, and he'll offer his shoulder a squeeze, or slip his hand into Isaac's, and the other boy will settle. Sometimes its Scott who slips into his own head, and Isaac pulls him out, and they shake it off. 

His mom seems to realize how hard they're leaning on each other and invents little reasons for them to be apart for awhile. When Scott catches onto what she's doing and asks her about it she explains that she doesn't want them to become codependent because it wasn't healthy.

So Scott will clean his room while Isaac helps Melissa with dinner, or he'll mow the lawn, and do other little chores while Isaac goes for a run. And though they still end up occupying the same space after, it's kind of nice to have room to miss each other. 

Kira joins them at lunch on Thursday, and Scott does his best to assure her she's wanted, and it's good to have her energy around. She even drags a smile out of Lydia, and keeps Isaac out of his own head, and Scott asks her to eat lunch with them permanently. 

Scott goes to dinner with his dad on Friday, and he answers the questions directed at him, but he's on autopilot. He barely eats, and his dad takes him home early. 

"How was it?" His mom asks, getting ready to go to work. 

"Fine," Scott answers. 

Melissa steps in front of him when he tries to rush past her. "Scott."

Scott steadies himself. "I'm okay, I just...I'd rather talk to Isaac about this."

Melissa studies him, worry evident on her face. "Did your dad do something?"

Scott shakes his head. "I'm just not ready to get close to him again."

Melissa touches his face, gently stroking him with her knuckles. "Okay. I get that, but you know _I'm_ here for you right?"

"I know," Scott tells her. 

"I mean it you can tell me anything."

"I know, mom," He assures her gently. He'd already fallen apart in her arms once - the day Isaac drove Argent to the airport. 

She looks reluctant to leave him, but she has to get to work, so she hugs him and tells him not to stay up too late. 

Scott rushes upstairs and finds Isaac laying on his bed, staring blankly at his phone. "Hey."

Isaac lifts his head. "Hey."

"Want to watch movies in the living room?"

They go downstairs, grab snacks, watch comedies that don't make them laugh, and sit a little too close until they fall asleep on the couch. 

* * *

The third week is...well Isaac walks past the shrine at Allison's locker one day and he just _snaps_. His breath comes out quick and harsh, tears prickling his eyes at the sight of Allison's perpetually smiling face–anger surging through him. Before he can think twice about it he rips the picture off, shredding it with his claws, and it feels so satisfying that he can't stop himself from ripping off the poster board next. 

He tears it apart, throwing the excess pieces behind him until there's nothing left, quickly moving on to kick away the stupid little gifts, some of them so cheap they break instantly when they hit the wall or bounce off the lockers. He laughs a bit hysterically at how low effort his classmates had been with these shitty, meaningless gifts.

His eyes lock onto the last of the shrine, and he steps forward, a low growl escaping him. 

"Isaac!" He hears someone call, but he's too far gone to care. 

He pops all the balloons tied to the locker, then starts trying to pull the string off, only managing to rip it in two. He growls and tries again. 

"Isaac!"

 _Just come off already_ , he thinks, a frustrated growl escaping him as he fails to rip off the ribbon again. 

"Isaac!" There's an edge to it this time, the call of his Alpha breaking through his single-minded focus. "Isaac!"

Isaac blinks, pausing. His chest is heaving, his claws out, his eyes flaring gold as Scott pulls him out of his frenzy. 

A warm hand settles over his, and he turns his head to find Scott's warm brown eyes staring back. Everything inside him settles momentarily, his hands shifting back to normal. Isaac's grip loosens on the string, and Scott moves his hand away from the locker, forcing him to turn to face him fully. 

"It's okay," Scott tells him gently. "It's _okay."_

Isaac shakes his head, anger and grief bubbling up in protest, his wolf flaring and threatening to come out again. "No. _No_. It's _not_. They didn't _know_ her, Scott! All of this, their sadness, and their gifts, and their words, it's _bullshit_." Tears blur his vision, and he blinks them back. "And they haven't stopped to think for _one second_ what that does to us, to you... I mean _you_..." His throat constricts, heart aching for Scott too.

Scott puts his hands on Isaac's shoulders, and the touch anchors him–makes him feel safe enough to stay human. "I know, I know. It's _not_ fair. _Nothing_ feels fair anymore, but we can't stop them from trying to honor her, or what they're feeling right now because she's gone. All we can do is help each other get through it...So let me help you, okay?"

Isaac nods slowly, unable to see Scott clearly anymore through his tears as the terrible thought finishes. _If I weren't so weak, Allison would still be alive._

Scott pulls him into a hug, and Isaac cranes his neck so he can bury his face against Scott's neck, holding him tight. His eyes burn, and his throat is painfully dry, and he just falls apart–sobs wracking his body. Soft murmurs alert him to the fact that people are just standing around staring at them, but he doesn't have it in him to care. 

All he cares about in this moment is the warmth of Scott surrounding him, of the smell of cinnamon, earth, soap, and Alpha that makes up his best friend's scent, reminding him he wasn't alone in this pain. He nuzzles closer into Scott, not caring how hard it made it to breathe - just wanting to curl into him until the whole world fell away at their feet because he trusted that anywhere with Scott was truly safe. 

**

Scott stares at Allison's locker for the first time in weeks without his chest tightening. He was grateful to Isaac for doing what he couldn't, tired of seeing Allison's yearbook picture staring after him. He takes a step forward, running his fingers over the door, then resting his forehead against the cool metal. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply.

Argent had cleaned out her locker before he left, but he can still smell traces of Allison. 

_I miss you_ , he thinks as memories of them flood through him, every kiss, every hug, every good moment, every misstep, every feeling. 

He smiles as he remembers their date at the ice rink, how out of his element he had been, but also how happy he was to just _be_ there with Allison. He still has the pictures they took that night tucked away in his nightstand. 

His mind jumps to their break up - to how hopeful he had been for them. 

_"There's no such thing as fate."_

_"There's no such thing as werewolves."_

Then he remembers the pain of seeing her with Isaac and just _knowing._ He remembers his control slipping that day Isaac asked him if he wanted to hit him - he really hadn't, knowing what Isaac had been through, but when Isaac had admitted to wanting to kiss Allison his wolf had flared up with pointed anger and jealousy - the influence of the Nemeton affecting his ability to stay level-headed. 

And finally, Lydia's scream echoes in his ears, and he's forced to recall Allison in his arms. 

_"It's okay. It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The person I'll always love. I love...I love you Scott, Scott McCall."_

Scott's throat constricts, finding it difficult to breathe all of a sudden, eyes burning.

"Scott?"

Scott's head snaps towards the voice, panicking when he sees Kira. He straightens and wipes at his eyes quickly. "Hey," he croaks. 

Her face is lit with concern. "Are you okay?"

He's been asked that same question so many times over the past couple of weeks, but this time it hits him differently. _This_ time his feelings bubble up and pour out of him, his chin wobbling as he tries to say _I'm fine._

His vison blurs with an influx of hot tears and he shakes his head, knowing lying would be pointless. Kira's at his side in an instant, pulling him into a tight hug. He cries hard, unable to fight the overwhelming sadness in him. 

He felt pathetic breaking down like this. This was his third time crying in someone's arms, and with the way he feels he isn't sure it'll be the last. He doesn't think anyone is well-equipped to lose their first love, let alone a teenager like himself.

He'd really thought that one day he'd be with Allison again - that maybe they'd build a life together - and now he had to face one without her entirely. How was he supposed to deal with that? How was he supposed to deal with the suffocating way life just went on like nothing ever happened?

Kira rubs his back gently, and slowly, very, very, slowly he comes down, tears drying, and breath steadying. He pulls away when he knows he can face her, choking down his embarrassment for letting her see him like this when they still barely know each other. 

"Sorry," he says roughly, then after swallowing adds, "I didn't think that would happen, I just wanted to see her locker without any of that... _stuff_ on it." 

"You don't have to apologize, Scott. I get it," she tells him gently. "And I'm always here if you need me."

Scott smiles at her appreciatively. 

She gives him a small smile in turn, then when the moment stretches a little too long says, "Uh I have to meet my dad, but do you need anything before I go?" 

Scott almost says no, then reconsiders because he feels off-kilter, still finds it hard to breathe. "Isaac."

  
"I can take you to him if you want?" 

Scott lets out a sigh of relief as he nods and allows her to lead him out to the lacrosse field where Isaac's stretched out on the grass. 

"Isaac!" Kira calls. 

Isaac lifts his head then scrambles to his feet, which tellls Scott that he _looks_ just as miserable as he feels. 

Isaac appears at his side in an instant, grabbing his forearms, and he feels like he can breathe again. He mirrors Isaac's hold on him, squeezing lightly. "Scott, what's wrong?"

Scott struggles to articulate, still coming down from his emotional peak. "Nothing...nothing _new_ that is I just... _thank you_ for destroying that stupid shrine." 

Isaac blinks in surprise, then he half-smiles and says, "I would've done it sooner if I knew you hated it as much as I did."

Scott huffs a laugh. 

Isaac squeezes his arm gently. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Scott nods. "I am now. I think I just had a delayed reaction to what happened earlier." 

Isaac eyes him uncertainly, but nods slowly. 

Kira pats Scott shoulder, and he turns to look at her with the biggest smile he can muster. "Thank you," he tells her sincerely.

Kira returns it easily, nodding slightly. She looks between them. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Scott agrees.

Kira leaves with a small wave, and Scott turns back to Isaac. 

He feels lighter now, but a little frazzled. He lets go of Isaac's forearms only to take one of Isaac's hands in his own. He needed to get out of this place, and he needed Isaac to go with him. "Let's get to work. I could use some cuddles from Gigi."

Isaac holds onto him more firmly as he steps forward, but he appears to lose some of the tension his shoulders. "Me too."

And the rest of the day goes by without incident - that is until Scott falls asleep. 

He has his first nightmare later that night, forced to relive Allison's death, and he doesn't mention it to anyone, a part of him thinking he deserved to be haunted by her–his first love who he couldn't save despite his power. 

* * *

The fourth week is when Scott discovers Derek's been taken by hunters and they go to Mexico with maybe the worst plan ever, and their period of mourning fades into the background. 

They get captured and Isaac is helpless as he listens to Scott's roars of pain, his wolf urging him to help, his body surging with strength that still isn't enough to get the door open. He howls back, clawing at the walls helplessly and ignoring Stiles urging him to calm down. 

Scott goes quiet suddenly and he focuses his hearing, catching Scott murmuring, "It's okay, it's okay," and horror washes over him as he realizes that _Kira_ is being forced to hurt him somehow. He slumps against the nearest wall, sliding down it until he's sat on the floor. He's vaguely aware of Malia panicking, then kissing Stiles, but mostly all he focuses on is Scott’s voice.

 _I can't help him_ , he thinks miserably. _I can't protect him._

The day is long, and tiring and Kate's alive and Derek's fifteen, and Isaac clings to Scott like he's the last life raft on the titanic once he has him back. 

  
  
**  
  
  


Scott collapses onto his bed, Isaac plopping down next to him. He slips his hand into Isaac's and squeezes gently. "This weekend sucked," he murmurs. 

"Tell me about it," Isaac agrees. "I didn't even get to eat any real Mexican food."

Scott chuckles, and he sees Isaac's first genuine smile in weeks tug at his lips. It's a relief to see because things have been so _miserable_ lately.

Scott's done his best to keep himself together all week, but today had put him right back on edge. He was barely seventeen, barely an Alpha, but everyone was looking to him to figure things out - to be strong when he felt so _weak_. Only Isaac's presence seemed to steady him nowadays - give him an influx of strength for awhile. 

"We could go out and get something if you're hungry?" Scott suggests. 

Isaac shakes his head. "I'm too tired to eat."

"Me too." Scott admits. 

"We should probably shower." 

"Definitely."

Except neither of them move, and Isaac holds tighter onto his hand. He decides to bring up something he heard while he was being electrocuted.

"I, uh...I heard you howling for me," Scott says quietly.

Isaac twitches in his hand. "I couldn't take hearing you in pain like that and I...I kind of lost it." 

Scott absently strokes the back of his hand with his thumb. "I didn't like hearing you like that...you sounded scared and I...I _hate_ that I was the reason for it."

Isaac huffs. "It wasn't your fault, Scott."

"I know, but that didn't make it any easier to hear," Scott tells him, locking eyes with the other boy. 

Isaac stares back at him, a mix of awe and curiosity lighting his expression. He looks down after a moment. "And I don't like it when you get hurt so maybe stop doing that."

Scott chuckles. "I'll try, but only if you do too."

Isaac nods, and lets out a deep sigh, scrubbing his free hand over his face. "I can't believe Derek's fifteen. I mean, how do we even _begin_ to deal with that?"

Scott's gaze drifts to the ceiling as he says, "We show him he can trust us and hope that it's enough."

"And if it isn't?"

"Then we keep him safe anyway. Kate did this to him for a reason and whatever that is, we have to make sure she doesn't get anywhere near him."

Isaac snorts. "Easier said than done but....you're right. We've got to protect him."

Scott smiles, and yawns, his eyes drooping. He squeezes Isaac's hand again. They don't say anything else, and after a while, Scott's eyes slip closed. 

He wakes later to find that not only had Isaac pulled him higher onto the bed, but he'd taken off his shoes and fallen asleep right next to him. He scoots closer to the other boy, just enough so he can feel the slight dip of the bed that reminds him he isn't alone, then settles back into sleep once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so, there's more to come! I have a good 20k of this written ( not chronologically so ch2 might be awhile ) and I'm not done yet lmao
> 
> I haven't decided on a schedule or anything, but I'll get the chapters posted as I finish writing/editing them! I hope you like this so far!
> 
> Also to the person who sent the prompt I'm so sorry this took so long, I just wrote so much of it at once and got burnt out writing wise for quite a bit there! And then my tablet broke and I could not find another device I liked/was able to write with easily! But I think I'm starting to adjust finally!
> 
> And again I hope you like this so far!


	2. The Derek Problem; Something To Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while!

Isaac trails behind Scott as Stiles talks about Malia breaking into his room every night - which if he really had a problem with it all he had to do was say so to her and she'd stop. After all, setting boundaries kinda fell into that whole _teaching her to be human_ thing he'd volunteered for, right?

"After that we spent the rest of the night spooning." Stiles finishes. 

Isaac rolls his eyes. So she scratched his back a little and wanted to cuddle all night. How _awful_. 

"That sounds okay." Scott says. 

"Yeah, but I'm always the little spoon. _Always_."

"This means you guys are together, right? You're dating?"

"I don't know sometimes the way she looks at me I think she knows I'm not telling her something."

"You mean Peter?"

"We got to tell her Scott."

Isaac huffs. "Yeah, I mean, I'm sure any girl would _love_ to learn that the homicidal maniac that terrorised her friends is her father."

Scott shot him an unhappy look. "Homicidal maniac or not, Malia deserves to know the truth and I'd rather her hear it from us."

"And how do you suggest we tell her?" Stiles questions. "Hey Mal, you remember me telling you about that narcissistic Alpha that's hurt, kidnapped and manipulated us over the past couple years? Yeah that guy's your father."

"I don't know how yet," Scott answers. "I just know we can't keep it a secret anymore."

"You should just be blunt," Isaac tells him. "Malia likes blunt." 

"How do _you_ know that?" Stiles asks with a frown. 

Isaac shrugs. "She told me."

"When?"

"Earlier in the guidance counselors office." Isaac explains. 

Scott stops, furrowing his brow, the other two halting on either side of him. "What were you doing in there? Is that why you had to come in early?"

Isaac nods before looking away, suddenly feeling awkward. "Well, as it turns out you can't have a meltdown and destroy a shrine in the middle of the hallway without there being some consequences...I have to go in twice a week for the rest of the semester to talk."

"Oh." Scott says. 

Isaac shifts awkwardly. "Yeah...anyways, Malia was in there and she started complaning to me how people never said what they meant directly and how it annoyed her. The guidance counselor wasted ten minutes trying to tell her she wanted her to stop growling at the other students by going on and on about healthy expressions of anger or something like that when she could've just said it from the beginning and saved them both time." 

"And what if she doesn't have a _healthy expression of anger_ when we tell her?" Stiles asks. 

"Then you deal with it," Isaac says with a shrug. "The longer you wait the more pissed off she's going to be."

Scott stares at him, considering. "You're right," he says after a moment. 

"Of course I am," Isaac tells him with a playful smile. He wraps his arm around Scott's shoulders and starts leading him away. "That's why you should listen to me and not Captain Spastic over there."

Stiles rushes to catch up, immediately going off on Isaac who just kept egging him on while Scott just shook his head in amusement. 

* * *

Derek escapes from the animal clinic, but Stiles' police scanner leads them to the Sheriff's station. They rush inside just in time for the Sheriff to look up from the de-aged Derek and wave them into his office.

Scott taps on Isaac's chest with his knuckles, and whispers, "Stay with Derek."

Isaac nods, and walks over to Derek - still thrown by his youth. "Mind if I sit here?"

Derek eyes him suspiciously, so he flashes his gold eyes. Derek's eyes widen, then he scoots over to allow Isaac on the bench. 

Isaac sits, aware of Parrish and another Deputy staring at them. He offers a grin that seems to remind them that they're still at work and they both leave. He looks to Derek who's now staring into the Sheriff's office. 

"Are they like us?" Derek asks lowly, gesturing to Scott and Stiles. 

"Scott - the one in the green hoodie is. He's my Alpha." 

Derek continues to stare into the Sheriff's office as he asks, "What's he like?"

Isaac looks into the office at Scott's back, taking a moment to pick the right words to answer that question. "Kind. Caring."

Derek turns his attention on Isaac. "Can I trust him?"

Isaac doesn't move his gaze from Scott's back. "Yeah, but I don't expect you to take _my_ word for it. I know _I_ wouldn't if I were you."

Derek goes quiet for a moment then murmurs, "Something tells me I should."

Isaac tears his eyes away from Scott, studying Derek closely. He wonders if maybe some part of Derek knows that he isn't fifteen, that he's lived more of his life already, and that he knows them, but it's buried so deep down he can't get to it despite feeling the _imprints_. 

"What do you remember?" Isaac questions, focusing his hearing on Derek's heartbeat, but he's too nervous for it to give anything away. 

Derek looks down at his hands. "Nothing...Nothing I want to tell _you_ at least."

Isaac studies him, watching him wring his hands together, obviously stressed by something - probably waking up in a world with a body that doesn't belong in it. "How do you feel?"

"Confused...scared. I don't know what's happening and no one will answer my questions." He sounds frustrated and Isaac feels for him. 

"Scott will." Isaac offers. What answers Scott will give, he isn't sure. 

Derek studies him, a stern expression on his face that's an echo of the older version he's come to know. "You really trust him, don't you?"

"With my life."

Derek nods. 

Neither of them speak again, and after a few minutes the door to the Sheriff's office opens and Scott asks them both to come inside. 

* * *

"So are you coming with us or not?" Stiles asks impatiently. 

"You want me to trust you?" Derek asks Scott, ignoring Stiles entirely. "Where's my family?"

The dreaded question. Stiles, Lydia and Isaac had all thought it best to lie to him about it, but aside from not thinking they could get away with it, Scott hadn't wanted to. 

And for a moment, Isaac thinks he won't. 

"There was a fire and…"Scott starts, but Isaac can see him wilting as Derek stares up at him, looking seconds away from crying, and it's no surprise when he quickly finishes with, "They're not here anymore. They're fine. They just had to move out of Beacon Hills and we're going to take you to them as _soon_ as we figure out how to get your memories back."

Isaac exchanges a look with Stiles, and they both nod in silent agreement: Derek, _under no circumstances,_ could find out the truth. 

Derek nods slowly. "Okay." 

Scott gestures for the Sheriff to come back in and manages to convince him to release Derek into their custody. They leave Derek to him and go to the waiting area while they sort out the paperwork. 

"I shouldn't have done that," Scott says. "I lied my ass off."

"Hey, your ass is fine," Stiles tells him. "You saved him a ton of unnecessary pain. Figure this out in a day or two, he goes back to being old Derek, everyone's happy - except for Derek who's _never_ happy."

"But he's just another person that we're lying to. It's just that I always feel like it's better when we tell the truth. With Lydia, my mom, your dad…"

Isaac tilts his head at that, wondering if Scott was considering telling his own dad the truth. 

"Look, that is Derek Hale in there," Stiles reminds," he may be a kid right now, but he's still Derek Hale, Scott." 

Isaac's gaze shifts up, realizing Derek was now just past the doorway talking to a deputy. 

"Right," Scott agrees, then, "You two keep an eye on him."

Isaac frowns. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Peter." Scott answers, half turning so he can face them both. 

"And why the hell would you do that?" Stiles questions. 

"Because I need to figure out why Kate did this to Derek, and he's the only one who might know. He's the only one who knew Derek when he was fifteen." 

"And what if he doesn't want to tell you what he knows?" Isaac asks, not liking this plan. 

"He will," Scott says confidently. "He owes Derek that much at least and he knows it." 

Isaac isn't so sure Peter will have the same line of thinking, but he nods anyway because they have to try something. He takes a step forward. "Let me go with you."

"No, I need you to stay with Derek," Scott says. "Stiles knows where the bat is, but he doesn't really stand a chance against Kate if she figures out where Derek is."

"I don't think Isaac does either," Stiles quips.

Isaac shoots him a glare. 

Scott steps into his space, narrowing his world view to soft brown eyes. "I'll be fine Isaac. I've dealt with Peter enough by now to know when he's up to something. Derek needs you more right now."

And it felt like some kind of sick joke that not long after denouncing Derek as his Alpha, he was tasked with protecting him. 

But he nods anyway because Scott needed him to and it wasn't like he despised Derek or wanted him dead. He just didn't know how to act around him now, especially when Derek couldn't remember their history. 

"Call me if you need me, and if not, I'll see you at home later. "

"Okay." Isaac twitches with the urge to touch him in some way, but suppresses it. He's become addicted to Scott's touch lately, and as he claws his way out of his grief, he can recognize old feelings stir for his friend.

Feelings that proved to be even messier after being with Allison and choosing to stay in Beacon Hills. But he _refuses_ to pine hopelessly over his best friend, and the first step was not letting casual touches blur the lines between them. Which meant no more hand holding, or accidentally falling asleep in Scott's bed and waking up just before his alarm went off to find him closer than before. 

No more watching Scott sleep and feeling at peace, if only for a little while. 

Scott pats his shoulder, and leaves with a nod at Stiles. 

Isaac looks to Stiles who promptly says, "I'll call Malia." 

* * *

Scott pulls up to Derek's apartment building, surprised and alarmed to see Malia waiting for him. They still haven't told her about Peter and right now really wasn't the time for it.

"What are you doing here?" He asks after he's taken off his helmet. 

"I heard you were coming to talk to Peter and since Lydia tells me he's basically Satan in a v neck, I figured you shouldn't be alone. "

"I can handle Peter." Any other time he'd be touched by her wanting to back him up, but tonight it was just a complication.

"You can handle him better with me." She says with finality as she walks ahead. 

He lets out a nervous huff, hoping he could get through this conversation with Peter without either of them connecting the dots to the secret he's been keeping. 

* * *

"We're just gonna wait here for Scott. We're gonna sit quietly, we're not going to call or talk to anyone," Stiles dictates as the three of them walk into the McCall house. 

"Do I talk to you?" Derek asks.

"No," Stiles says sharply.

"Good."

"Fine." 

Isaac rolls his eyes at their shenanigans. 

"I'm gonna talk to _him_." Derek says, gesturing in front of them. 

Isaac pushes in between them at that, stopping short when he sees Agent McCall. Dinner. Scott had mentioned dinner with his dad that morning. 

_Shit._

"Isaac," Agent McCall greets, then he looks to Stiles. "What are you boys up to?"

"We're waiting for Scott," Derek answers. 

"So am I. Supposed to have dinner," Agent McCall tells them. "I brought extra, you guys hungry?" 

Isaac exchanges a look with Stiles. They _really_ needed him to leave. 

"Yeah," Derek answers. 

"Yeah, no, we're not hungry," Stiles says. 

"No, I'm _starving_ ," Derek protests. 

"None of us are hungry. Thanks though," Stiles insists and Isaac frowns. He'd been hoping Stiles could get them out of this, but he was just making it worse. 

Agent McCall sets the food on the table and puts his hands in pockets, giving Stiles a baffled look. "Okay...well, if _you're_ not hungry Stiles, Isaac and your friend can still eat with us." His gaze shifts to Derek. "What's your name?"

"Der–"

"Miguel," Stiles cuts in. "My, uh, my cousin Miguel from Mexico."

Agent McCall speaks to Derek in Spanish and Isaac squirms.

Derek surprises them by answering him confidently in Spanish. 

"Fantastic." Agent McCall says in English, then, Egg roll?" 

"Hell yeah," Derek answers, rushing forward.

Isaac smacks Stiles on the chest the moment they turn away. "What the hell was that?!" He whisper-shouts.

"At least I said something instead of just standing there with my mouth hanging open!"  
  
Isaac huffs. "You know I thought because of how often you run your mouth you could tell one measly little lie!"   
  
Stiles glares, preparing to argue when Agent McCall interrupts. " _Boys_ , are you gonna eat or not?"

"Coming," Isaac says, heading towards the table. 

It's like a minefield trying to talk, Stiles and Isaac carefully steering the conversation. Things go relatively smoothly until –

"Mr. McCall, you're an FBI agent?"

Isaac searches frantically for anything that might've given it away and he sees Agent McCall's badge on the table between him and Stiles. He groans internally. 

"He's low level. Very low level, doesn't even have a voice." Stiles says quickly.

"So, you investigate murders?" Derek questions. 

"Sometimes. When it's a federal crime." Agent McCall tells him. 

"What about fires?"

"We should call Scott." Stiles says while Isaac knocks over his glass, trying to spill water on Derek, but the wolf catches it easily, eyeing him suspiciously. 

"What, uh, what kind of fires you talking about?" Agent McCall presses. 

"Do you know anything about the Hale family?" Derek asks. 

Isaac shares a look with Stiles, just knowing they've lost. He smells the spike of anger from Derek as Agent McCall tells him everything about the Hale fire, and knows the instant they're alone he'll snap. 

After, Agent McCall asks Isaac for his help cleaning up, and he shoots Stiles a worried look as he leads Derek upstairs. Stiles shrugs helplessly. 

"So, Isaac," Agent McCall starts once they're alone, "I know we don't really know each other, and I hope in time we'll get to, but I need you to tell me something."

Isaac looks at him curiously from where he's scooping excess food into the trash. Maybe he was going to ask if Stiles was lying to him about Miguel being his cousin. 

"Is Scott.. _.okay?"_

Isaac blinks at him, surprised. "Uh..."

"I've asked Melissa, but she said he'll only talk to you."

And that wasn't exactly true. They did talk a bit now about how they were feeling, but usually it was still just touching and lingering when they weren't feeling so great. 

Isaac finishes scraping off the food. "He's doing better I think. He's been smiling again at least."

Isaac doesn't miss the slight furrow of Agent McCall's brow as he walks over to the sink with the dirty plate and his heart skips thinking maybe he was being too obvious about his rekindling crush. He hears a thud upstairs, and he focuses his hearing as he hands over the plate. 

_"You lied to me!"_ Derek exclaims. 

Isaac curses softly. 

"Isaac?" Agent McCall questions. 

"Sorry...I was just thinking about Scott." Isaac lies, and when the furrow deepens he adds, "Uh, he's just been my anchor lately, and I just hope I've been his...he's very much the _'suffer in silence'_ type so I worry he's not telling me everything, but I don't want to push him cos then he might not tell me anything at all."

Agent McCall sighs heavily at that. "I've been worried about pushing him too. I just don't know how to help when he refuses to talk to me."

Isaac doesn't know if he should extend an olive branch, unclear where Scott stood with his Dad, and if it was even his place to. Luckily, Stiles appears, looking out of breath and a bit frantic before he has to make a choice. 

"Isaac, can I talk to you?"

Isaac doesn't hesitate to follow him to the front door. "What's up?" 

"Derek's pissed we lied, and says he wants to talk to Scott." Stiles says. "I'm going to call him and update him and I need you to keep an eye on Derek."

Isaac nods. "Alright, but what do I do about Scott's dad? He expects me to help him."

"Tell him you need to help Derek with his homework or something."

"Hurry back."

After Stiles walks outside, Isaac heads to the kitchen and tells Agent McCall he has to get started on his homework, then heads upstairs. Derek glares at him when he walks in. 

Isaac sits at Scott's desk, turning the chair so he faces Derek. 

"You said I could trust him."

"You can."

"He lied to me. You _all_ , lied to me."

Isaac shrugs. "Yeah. We did. But it was to spare you some pain until we could figure out what to do with you."

Derek eyes him suspiciously. "And what does figuring out what to do with me mean? Are you going to kill me?"

"No." Isaac says firmly. "It just means that we're trying to figure out how to get you where you belong."

"But why are you being so vague?!" 

"Because it's just better that way," Isaac snaps impatiently.  
  
Derek huffs and shakes his head. "Better for _you_ maybe." He jumps to his feet and storms over to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Isaac sighs, and after a minute he decides to sit at the top of the stairs in the hopes Derek will come out. He listens to Agent McCall clean for a few minutes then linger around in the kitchen. The truth is, Isaac doesn't know what's going through Scott's head or if he's really doing better, but he gets the sense that Scott's relying on him more than anyone right now. 

Just like he's relying on Scott. 

Maybe if he started being honest first, about the thoughts he's been having and the helpful conclusion he drew this morning in Scott's bed, Scott would actually _talk_ about his own..

A faint creaking sound catches Isaac's attention and he focuses his hearing. It sounds like claws scraping against wood and he sprints to Scott's room.

He stops in the doorway - the sight of Kate smirking at him by the window giving him pause. A quick sweep of the room tells him Derek must've gone out the window already.

"You must be the little Beta Scott stole from Derek," she comments. 

"And you must be the bitch who killed the Hales." He snarks, his nails shifting into claws. "Pity you didn't get Peter."

"Yeah, that one stings," she says before roaring at him, her face shifting into something he's never seen before. She lunges at him and he narrowly avoids her claws.

He tries to swipe at her, but she jumps back just far enough to get out of his range. She sweeps his legs out from under him. He manages to catch himself but she takes it as an opportunity to kick him hard into the ground with a loud thud. 

He cries out in pain as she grabs a fistful of his hair, bending his head back. It's then that he smells it - the scent of those things she had with her in Mexico. 

"Kate!" Derek yells from outside. "Kate come on!"

Kate looks over her shoulder, indecision clear.

"Don't hurt him, he hasn't done anything wrong!" Derek calls out to her. 

Kate huffs, but she bashes Isaac's head once against the floor before sprinting away.

Isaac scrambles to his feet, chasing her, but he's left staring after her and Derek as they run away into the night. He huffs, hitting the window before turning and sliding down to the ground, his back resting comfortably against the wall. 

His nose aches but it isn't broken or bleeding. At least that was a small victory. 

_Stiles was right. I didn't stand a chance against her,_ he thinks sullenly. 

Isaac hears a gun cock and when he looks up, he sees Agent McCall in the doorway, pointing his gun at Isaac.

Isaac who was still transformed. 

"What the hell are you?!" Agent McCall shouts. 

_Fuck_. _Fuck. Fuck._

* * *

"Can't _someone_ in this town stay dead?" Peter asks angrily. 

"I think they were hoping you would." Malia answers flatly. 

Scott shoots her a look. She was right, but now wasn't the time. "Do you have any idea why Kate would turn Derek into a teenager again?'

Peter appears to think a moment, then looks over his shoulder. "What color were his eyes?"

"Blue."

"After Paige...Which could be around the first time he met Kate."

"Derek and Kate knew each other?"

"Biblically," he answers with amusement, turning to face them. 

Scott frowns. 

"That's right Scott. You weren't the first wolf to climb into a hunter's bed."

Scott ignores the twinge in his chest at the reminder of Allison. He's still in the thick of his grief, but there just isn't time for it right now. "Tell me everything," he says. 

And Peter does.

Without naming a price - something Scott takes notes of as they walk through why exactly Kate would do this to Derek. 

* * *

  
Isaac stands, raising his hands up in surrender, slowly shifting back.

Agent McCall eyes him warily. "What the hell are you?!" He repeats. 

Stiles pops into view a second later behind Agent McCall. "Whoa, hey!" He exclaims. 

"Stay back." Agent McCall warns. "He's not human."

Stiles glances at Isaac, then slips around Agent McCall, standing in between them. "Look, normally I'd never stand between Isaac and a bullet, but I kind of need him alive right now."

Agent McCall furrows his brow. 

"What's going on?" Isaac asks. 

"Scott and Peter deduced that Kate was trying to find Derek and that he'd probably go with her willingly." Stiles answers. 

"Scott? What are you two talking about?!" Agent McCall demands. 

Stiles makes sure he can't get his gun on Isaac. "Isaac, you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Go out the window. I'll handle him."

Isaac backs away slowly. "There's something you should know. Kate brought those skull-wearing freaks from Mexico. I could smell them on her."

"Of course she did," Stiles mutters, then, "Go!"

Isaac spares a glance at Agent McCall who was still trying to aim at him, then climbs out the window, heading towards Derek's loft the moment his feet hit the ground. Halfway there he gets a text to him and Stiles from Lydia.

| _The school. Now_. |

* * *

Everything always seemed to lead back to the school - as if there were some sort of supernatural mark of Death on all the teenagers of Beacon Hills. 

Thanks to the combined efforts of Scott, Peter, Lydia, Kira and Malia they were able to determine what Kate wanted. The Triskellion - something she believed would teach her control. 

Malia suddenly stops running on the stairs. 

Scott stops too. "Did you catch a scent?"

"It's the same one. The same one as Mexico."

"What is she talking about?" Peter asks Scott.

"One of them came after us in the church ruins." 

"And one on the road."

"They couldn't have followed us here," Malia states, confused

"But they could've been brought - by Kate."

A growl sounds. 

"Oh, I've heard that sound before," Peter says unhappily. "Did it have an animal skull? A human wearing a skull over its face?"

"I think so," Malia answers uneasily. 

"What are they?" Scott questions. 

Peter doesn't answer at first, his attention getting caught on something in the distance. "Berserkers."

And as Scott follows his gaze he sees one approaching. 

Malia growls, and makes to move forward but Peter stops her. "Are you crazy?" He asks. 

"There's just one of them."

"That means we have a chance." Peter says. 

"To beat 'em?"

"To survive." Peter answers before hightailing it out of there.

Scott and Malia hesitate for only a moment before doing the same. The Berserker chases after them - tall and intimidating and almost as fast. 

Malia gains ground on Scott but it's not long before she grinds to a halt, Scott doing the same as a second Berserker appears. Malia grabs his arm and pulls him towards the stairs. 

"Scott. It's both of them. They're both here."

"Where the hell's Peter?" 

"I don't know. He just took off."

They run up the stairs and quickly get caught between both of the Berserkers. 

They have no choice. They have to fight.

Scott shifts, roaring as he does. He takes on the one behind them and Malia the one blocking their path forward. 

It's strong, Scott's claws barely doing anything, and the force of his blows no more than a child's hand against a rubber ball. 

The Berserker holds him violently against a wall, Scott barely having enough strength to keep it from smashing his head through it. He manages to slip out of its grasp, but it hits him repeatedly until it sends him sprawling to the ground, sliding on the concrete. 

Malia gets the same result, landing a few feet from him. 

He can feel blood warming his chin, vaguely aware of coughing it up as he fell. This was bad. Really bad.

Kira comes running up from behind him, charging at the Berserkers with her katana. She slashes at one and it catches her sword 

"Kira!" Scott yells, but it doesn't matter. Her sword is knocked from her hands and the Berserker smacks her away like nothing, sending her flying. She lands nexts to Scott, meeting his eyes almost apologetically for her failed heroics.

Derek shows up, the sound of his sneakers on the concrete drawing their attention, and he heads straight for the Berserkers. 

"Derek! No!" Scott struggles to sit up, his wounds aching and protesting any movement - blood spilling fresh from his mouth 

But something incredible starts to happen as Derek takes on the Berserkers - he starts to shift back to normal as he fights, aging in front of their eyes. 

The Berserkers run away to a mighty roar in the distance. 

Scott forces himself to stand, walking straight towards Derek. 

"Derek?" He asks once he's a mere foot away. 

Derek turns slowly, revealing gold eyes. "Scott," he says. 

* * *

Isaac smells blood when he reaches the school, following the scent all the way to Scott who's got blood staining his mouth. His mind flashes to Allison - to the blood that had spilled from her mouth and stained it after she was gone. 

"Scott!" Panic bubbles up and he rushes to the other boy, checking him over for wounds. He doesn't see any so his hands shoot up to grab Scott's face, tilting his head to get a better look. 

"Isaac," Scott says, his hand coming up to wrap gently around his wrist and squeeze lightly. "I'm _okay."_

Isaac looks down into his eyes. They were clear and focused and soft and full of life. He pulls Scott into a brief, one-armed hug then smacks him lightly on the chest, feigning lightheartedness as he asks, "Didn't we just talk about you getting hurt?" 

Scott pulls him into a proper hug by his wrist, and it makes his already racing heart skip. "I swear I'm alright," he whispers. 

_Failed step one_ , Isaac thinks as he hugs him tight - the pounding of his heart starting to fade as he closes his eyes and uses the feel of Scott against him to ground himself.

"Sorry. I did try not to get hurt but Kate's pets are tough." Scott tells him at a normal volume.

Isaac sighs, and because he knows he can't freak out every time Scott is in danger or bleeding, and because he has a fine line to straddle between his crush and his friendship says, "Oh, you think _you_ had it rough? I had to have an awkward dinner with Stiles, Derek, and your _Dad."_

Scott laughs, and Isaac feels the vibrations against his chest–wishing he didn't have to pull away. 

"What the _hell_ were those things?"

They break apart to see Agent McCall making his way over frantically - Stiles in tow. 

Scott furrows his brow and looks at Isaac for an explanation. 

"Uh, so I might have something to tell you." Isaac says.

Scott gives him an unamused look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that a lot of the 20k i wrote is hot garbage and i need to try again which is why this update took so long asdfsjdjdjkd 
> 
> Anyways however long this ends up being/taking, I hope you all will stay along for the ride!


End file.
